Saved
by Princess Reinette
Summary: Donna Noble has been saved. Rated 'T' for slight mention of depression/suicide. May continue according to response.
1. Saved

**I'm rather at odds about posting this. I know I should update something else, but I keep thinking about Donna tonight. Slight warning: this turned out rather depressing. There could be a few more chapters, depends on the response. Actually, thats a lie: it depends on how willing I am to keep making myself depressed for a bit before I get to the whole "Donna's Saved HOORAY!" bit. So please let me know what I should do. Stay or go?**

* * *

In Donna's world, aliens didn't exist. She had a lovely life, one with her greatest trial being trips to the market and making sure bills were paid on time. She had a nice house. Her life was good.

And if she got a head-ache when she watched a Sci-fi movie, that was fine. She'd never liked them anyway.

And if she had little patience with her grandfathers 'wool-gathering,' that was fine too. He knew something she didn't.

And if her husband wanted kids while she still wanted to experiment a bit first, that was fine too. He would just have to wait.

And if Donna Noble couldn't remember years of her life and time spent with the one person who understood her, her best friend, that was fine. How was she to know there was anything to remember?

This Donna was falling apart.

This Donna's world was everything, and nothing, all at once.

This Donna's life didn't matter, at least to her.

So if Donna Noble slipped quietly into death in the early hours of the morning, that was fine. She had nothing to live for, anyway.

And besides;

Donna Noble had been saved.

* * *

**For those of you interested, the next chapter would start out with the 'saved' Donna's life, and the story line would eventually get to - actually, that would be spoilers. Major ones. So just review already.**

**-Reinette**


	2. Need

**Next chapter. Honestly, I haven't given this enough time to get feed back, but I'm motivated, so what the heck. Here.**

* * *

After Donna had first left the Library, the one where the darkness had killed and River Song had loved and died, Donna hadn't thought much about her false life under the care of the Doctor – Moon. She remembered and missed the man she had sort of married, of course, and she sometimes woke up feeling like someone should be beside her in her bed, but most times she tried to forget.

It was a lot harder now that there was no one to force her to.

Fortunately or unfortunately, whichever you prefer, the Library had not forgotten her at all. To Charlotte, there was nothing to forget.

Donna Noble, along with 4022 others, plus the archaeologists, had been saved.

Quite a successful day, really.

When those 4027 – odd people had been un – uploaded or however you wanted to say it, they had gone on with their lives. Their copies, though, their DNA and their personalities and their _lives_ had stayed hidden in CAL's hard drive.

In her mind, they still needed to be saved.

* * *

**Please Review.**

**-Reinette**


	3. Safe

**Third chapter! Still no feed back... want it soon! This is Donna's life in the CAL system.**

* * *

In Donna's world, sadness was only a word, not an emotion. She had a lovely life, one filled with love and family time and a husband to take care of her and a park to take her two beautiful children to every day.

And if it never rained, who cared? Donna had never much cared for rain, anyway.

And if her children never aged past five, what was wrong? She never had to watch them leave her.

And if she couldn't remember what she had been doing before she had come to the hospital, was that a problem? It obviously wasn't worth remembering.

So what if this life never changed? She was safe, and that was worth it.

At least, that's what Doctor Moon said.

And he was always right.

This Donna was content.

This Donna had no reason to be sad, or unhappy.

This Donna couldn't die, or grow old.

So if she felt like she was missing something, that was fine.

Safety was worth everything.

And besides;

Donna Noble had been saved.

* * *

**10 imaginary but still tasty Jammie Dogers to anyone who can tell me what the slight difference in formatting and wording in this one is from the first chapter. HINT: it's in the last few lives.**

**Review, please.**

**-Reinette**


End file.
